


An Overwhelming

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: F/M, New Parent Hood, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Astrid contemplate life as new parents. Fluff warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Overwhelming

An Overwhelming

 

Astrid took her time returning home from the bathhouse.

The walk home normally took less than 3 minutes but Astrid wanted to enjoy, for one, the silence.  It was early enough that most of Berk was still asleep. She hoped she didn’t meet anyone on the journey.

Two, feeling fresh for the first time in days. She figured she only had moments before she would be covered in body fluids, be they her own or the baby’s. It felt so good to be clean.

Three, if she was being honest, a slow, awkward waddle was all she could muster. It had been three days, since she gave birth and she was swollen in places she didn’t even know she could swell.

You can do this, Astrid thought to herself once outside her own front door. She laid one hand against the weather worn wood and the other on the iron latch but felt reluctant to enter. She didn’t know if she had the strength, physically or mentally, to go inside. She took a deep breath and like what felt like every moment of the past five days, she found the strength of will from somewhere deep inside herself, to open the door.

She found Hiccup sitting in his father’s chair by the hearth, Falda, their daughter in his arms. The babe was asleep and Hiccup was starting at her intently. His eyes were red rimmed, he was unshaven, and wearing the same tunic he had on since the day of the child’s birth.

“You can’t just stare at her all day and night. If she is sleeping, we should be sleeping,” Astrid scolded without much conviction and slowly eased herself beside her husband in the chair large enough for all three of them. She joined him in staring at the infant. The babe was awfully pleasant to look at.

Hiccup snuffed and appeared to wipe a tear from his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Are you crying?” Astrid asked concerned. She had done her own fair share of crying the past few days and needed him to be strong.

 “What? No,” Hiccup denied before conceding, “Maybe. I don’t know.”

Astrid put her arm around him and her head on his shoulder.

“Talk to me, Hiccup.”

“She is just so beautiful, Astrid.”

“That she is.”

“This is going to sound really weird-“

“What? Something weird coming from you? Never,” Astrid chided.

“Hardy, har, har, har,” Hiccup replied sarcastically.

Astrid gave his arm a squeeze, “I’m sorry, you were going to say something weird?”

“I was going to say, I think I understand why they call sex “making love” now.”

“I hope you are not thinking of making love again any time soon, cause I am thinking that might happen again maybe never from now.”

Hiccup laughed, “Ha, but seriously-“

“I am being serious,” Astrid half joked.

“Don’t worry, that is not where I was going with this train of thought.”

“Good.”

“Does it weird you out at all that we made love and that love made a person? We made her out of next to nothing really. Falda didn’t even exist 10 moons ago. My love for her did not exist. I could not have even imagined her and somehow we made her. And now that she is here, I have so much love for her. Love, I didn’t even know I was capable of. Where did it come from? It’s all a little overwhelming, I guess.”

Astrid looked at her husband and then her daughter fondly.

“Overwhelming is an understatement. When I look at her, I feel so many things. Emotions I cannot even explain. I love her. I know I do. But I think I feel fear mostly, if I am being honest.

It was Astrid’s turn to wipe tears away.

“I have battled dragons bigger than this house, and men of questionable character, time and time again, but this is honestly the most afraid I have ever been in my life.”

“Oh, great. Well, at least I’m not alone, then.” Astrid laughed as she pulled the blanket over a tiny foot that had escaped its swaddle.

“Do you think my Dad loved me like this?” Hiccup asked.

“I am sure he did.”

“I can’t imagine. I loved my dad, and part of me always knew he loved me too, but as much as I wanted to prove myself to him, in many ways, I took his love for granted, you know? If I would of known he loved me like this, I think our relationship would have been different.”

“I definitely have a whole new respect for my mom.”

“I have a new respect for you. I mean, I always knew you were tough, but good Thor, motherhood does not look easy.”

“My mother made it look easier than it is.”

“My mother wasn’t around, so I don’t have any comparison, but I think you are going to be a great mom.”

“I hope so, Hiccup.”

“I know so.”

“You’re gonna a be a great dad, too, you know.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so.”

 

 


End file.
